Riku Shayville
Bio Riku is a member of the Kingdom Hearts Protecters. Riku is known to be the best keyblade wielder of all keybladers. His true element is lightning. His keyblade of choice is the way to dawn. His other keyblade, the Soul Eater, was upgraded into this keyblade. Riku is a hard headed keyblader. He is best friends with Sora Hart and others. He strikes with extreme speed in battles like a flash of lighting bolts in the air. He has dark energy in his heart that he doesn't reveal unless his temper explodes. Later is the series he does become a member of Organization XIII. He becomes a member of Organization XIII when he is standing outside when Zero is standing aside him. Riku summons his keyblade and fights Zero, but loses. He is then kidnapped and got brainwashed. However when he is getting brainwashed, an error occurred and caused him to be blind. But he still can feel the movement and hears the sounds from his ears. They gave him a new name, his name was Zuriku (Z for short). He hates Axel and most members of Organization XIII think he is an outcast, a weak, spineless, fool. He does fight Roxas Hart but is defeated when he under estimated his power. He fights his other allies also. But he does die later in the series too. Riku is more than just a keyblader, he is the protector of Kingdom Hearts. Keyblade(s) Soul Eater The Soul Eater falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue shaped like a demonic wing. It's handle bears a blue eye, and the handle itself consists of dark braids. The weapon can be summoned at will, appearing in Riku's hand in a amorphous cloud of darkness. This keyblade eventually transforms to the Way To The Dawn Way To The Dawn The Way To The Dawn is the evolution of the Soul Eater. But the once curved wing is now straight, and the keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. The name the way to dawn came from when Riku declares that he is taking the "road to dawn" Oblivion The Oblivion is similar in shape with the Kingdom Key, though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. When the Oblivion is summoned to one's hand, black smoke and violet sparks surround it. Ultimate Keyblade The Ultimate Keyblade is Riku's ultimate keyblade. The strongest keyblade out all of his recent keyblades. This keyblade controls all the lightning in the entire universe. The teeth of the blade are a golden version of the crown charm that Sora wears. When this keyblade is summoned, a huge flash of lightning dashes to Riku's hand and just in a blink of an eye, the keyblade appears in Riku's hand. This keyblade is the best keyblade out of all keyblade wielders who protect Kingdom Hearts. Category:Roxas Hart Category:Organization XIII Category:Axel Category:Sora Category:Ventus Bond